Hearthome High School
by Drew Hayden LaRousse
Summary: Well this is my third story. I am not good with the who summary thing so... It is about Drew going to a new high school and the expiriences they have there. I do not own pokemon. CONTESTSHIPPING and some pokeshipping and ikarishipping. Plz R
1. Chapter 1

Okay, hi. Well this is my third story. I am discontinuing The Diary of Matthew. I do not own pokemon. Wish I did though. Here's a key to get you through my story.

" " talking

' ' thinking

_italics _ flashbacks

I'll write more if I think of it.

Hearthome High School

"Welcome to Hearthome High. Here is your schedule. Are you okay with these classes? The electives?"

"Yes, maam." 'I just want to leave now. At least with this purple shirt no one can see my bruises and cuts. I want to get this day over with. I'd rather be traveling with May and her dorky escorts than here.'

"Mr. Hayden. Excuse me. Enough day-dreaming. Do you need a first day guide? I can get someone who is in some of your classes to show you around. That way you know someone, before hand. I'll call her to the office."

'Her? Who could this councilor be talking about? I wonder if anyone I know even goes here.'

Just then, a familiar face walked in. 'May? Woah had she changed! She looks so hot. More mature then the last time I saw her.'

"Drew, that you?"

He smirked and she knew for sure it was him.

"So you already know each other? Well that means I can cut the introductions. May could you show him to the caffeteria and then afterwards to his class?"

"Yes, maam, Ms. Olsen."

The two coordinators walk side by side in silence. May finally decided to break the silence. "So, why did you come to Hearthome High? Can I see your schedule?"

"My dad and mom agreed,'Well that is one in a lifetime thing to say', that just coordinating wasn't enough education. They decided to send me here. ' And I am sorta Glad they did now'." Drew said as he handed her the print out schedule the counsilor, Ms. Olsen, had given him.

"No wonder she chose me to be your tour guide."

"Why did she stick me with you?"

"We have three out of four classed together."

Drew broke out laughing. "What is so funny?!" May demanded.

"Looks like your stuck with me then."

She got to the cafe just as breakfast began to be served. Drew snickered when May ran to be the first in line to get breakfast. Little did he know he was being dragged by her to the line. Suddenly, May plowed Drew right into a senior. She left for breakfast as Drew was there with the angery senior.

"Uh, sorry." Drew said. 'Stupid May already has me in trouble. Just great.'

"Sorry, doesn't cut it half-pint!"

"I didn't mean to bump into you. If you didn't notice, I was being dragged."

Now the senior was furious. 'Apparently that didnt help...'

"Behind the school, 4pm. Got it? We'll settle this then."

Just then May came skipping with her biscuit in hand, toward Drew. "So you met a friend already?"

"You really are clueless aren't you?"

"Wanna biscuit?" May said shoving her second biscuit into drew's hands.

"Dont change the subject!"

Just then Ash and Misty came over holding hands. "Ash, you remember Drew dont you? Misty, this is Drew. I dont think yall have met."

Misty kept her eyes on Ash and just ignored May's comment. When she noticed Drew and Ash were staring Dagger glances the girls got between them. Misty tapped may and gave her the I need to talk to you look.

They left the boys alone and sat at a nearby table. "May, your not ditching our group for him are you?"

"Misty, I invited him to join us-"

"If you cant tell, Ash doesn't like him very much. I dont know him well but I dont like him either. Unless we want to escort them to the office for getting into a fight we need to keep them separate. So, choose. Us or him?"

"Misty please give him a chance."

"Just tell me one thing. Why does Ash hate him?"

"I dont know. He never really liked Drew." 'I did though. Alot.'

"Fine one day is all I agree to."

"Thanks."

Meanwhile Ash and Drew,

"You dont dare make her cry. If you do you will not make it past two days here."

"Woah, Ash you have feelings for her or something?"

"NO! But she is one of my best friends. Misty would break you in two if you dare say or do anything to hurt her."

"I wouldnt hurt may."

"I am watching you Rose."

"Whatever."

Just then the girls joined them. After lunch, May and Drew headed for the science lab.

"Science first thing in the morning, that is so messed up." Drew said trying to make May laugh. Then he noticed her look on her face. "Uh, May. Earth to May."

Finally May snapped out of it. "Huh? What did you say?"

Before he could aswer she heard the warning bell. "Hurry or we'll be late. We have a huge project today."

'Already. sigh Well maybe I'll have a partner. Maybe it will be May.'

May took her seat and Drew asked the teach were he should sit.

"By miss Maple."

Drew smirked at her as he took his seat at her lab station.

"This is gonna be a long day isnt it?"

"Maybe."

Today's project was mixing chemicals. "Time to see who can follow directions. Okay. Let me warn you, if you mix it wrong and spill it the chemical can make you sick so be careful. Pairs are as follows. Drew and Ash. Misty and May. Brock and Tracey. Zoey and Paul. Kenny and Dawn. Kouji with Richie. And Tomoki with Daisuke."

"Get with your pair and follow instructions on the table."

All went well until Kenny and Paul started fighting. Misty and May were at the lab station ahead of them and were pouring the odd colored liquid. "Is this how it is supposed to look?" May asked Misty. She held it up and just then May was bumped by Paul and Kenny who were still fighting. The chemical hit the floor stattering the tube into a million pieces. The liquid was all over May and the floor. The smell alone was enough to make anyone sick. Drew ran to May.

"May, are you alright?" She began to cry and ran out of the classroom.

The classroom was evacuated and everyone else was being check for the liquid on them. Anyone who had it and might have had a cut needed to have it showered off and then the doctor check to she if any had got in the wound.

After everyone was checked, Drew and Ash and Misty jolted out of the room in search for may. Misty checked the girl bathrooms. Ash checked the Nurse's office, and Drew checked down different hallways, lost and looking like a complete wreck. "I have to find her." Just then he thought to throw out his masqurain to help in the search. He ran down one hallway and up another. Finally he and masqurain heard sobbing. He returned masqurain and went to May. "Are you okay?"

He saw her lets were cut and the stuff was still on her. "Just go away, Drew!"

"May we need to let you see the doctor, now. Those cuts could become infected." Without listening to her arguing he pulled her hand in hand down the hall. He finally found the class. The doctor saw the cuts and immediately cleaned her up.

"Ms. Maple, you are one very lucky girl."

May's crying slowed down. "How is that?"

"If those chemicals had gotten into that cut. You could have become very very ill."

'Looks like I need to thank drew next time I see him.'

In third block, Drew was worried for May. He couldnt stop thinking about her. 'I hope she is ok.'

It was time for 4th block and for him that was P.E. A coach handed him a sleevelss t-shirt.

"Coach, may I wear one of my own shirts?"

"Sorry I am afraid not. It is a rule in my gym."

"But, Coach-"

"I dont want to hear it."

Drew stomped toward the changing room. 'So much for hiding these.' Drew thought as he removed his shirt to reveal his skinny but strong body. He looked at the bruises on his arms. He put on the shirt and noticed it was see through. 'What is this coach, a pervert?'

He finished changing and noticed May sitting in the bleachers. He started to walk toward her when he noticed the coach coming toward him. He had a talk with the coach and then began the work out routine. After a while he glanced at May and noticed her staring at him. Every few minutes he noticed himself staring at her. 'Come on Drew pull yourself together. I know this is the first day i have seen may in at least three years but dont act like a love sick puppy.'

While they were running laps, Drew noticed the coach was talking to May and she had a discusted look on her face. He slowed down to see what he was doing. Then he heard May scream. His attention went dirrectly to May. The coach was a sicko. He began to touch her inapropriatly. The coach pulled May to the locker room. 'Am I the only one who noticed that the coach and May are gone?'

Drew began to head toward the locker room when an older kid grabbed him from behind.

Well here is the first chapter. I know it is probably slow in the begining. I will try to pick up the pace more in the next chapter. That is depending on how many reviews i get that want me to continue. PLZ R&R. and if it is not a good comment plz dont leave one. I hope you enjoyed. Iwill continue this story if i have at least 5-10 good reviews.


	2. fight in PE and an unbelievable story

Well here is chapter 2. I do not own pokemon. THanks for the reviews. Keep em coming.

"What the heck?! Let me go! I have to help May!"

"You're not going anywhere, half-pint!"

Drew immediatly recognized the voice. "Sorry, cant fight you right now. My friend is in trouble."

"You mean the pretty girl with coach? Ha. Like she would ever date a shorty like you."

"We arent dating! She is my friend though. And I intend on helping her. If you havent noticed the coach here is a sicko."

"Well, that sicko happens to be my dad."

"Like father, like son." Drew muttered under his breath.

"What did you say, half-pint?!" The senior yelled.

Drew shuddered remembering he had fights like this with his dad. The senior threw his fist at Drew's face. Drew quickly dodged and from the ground kicked the senior's leg, causing him to fall. Drew quickly took advantage of this and ran toward the locker room. Ash and Brock had now caught on to what was going on. Or at least that Drew needed help fighting. Ash and Brock ran to fight the senior as Drew made his escape.

Drew made his way to the boy's locker room. He threw out his flygon and absol to gaurd the door. He could hear May screaming.

"Let me go! Get your hands off of me! Someone, I'm in here! Help!"

Drew wanted to yell to her but in the curent situation found it best not to until he knew he could take the coach. He walked quietly into the room and didnt see anyone. 'Where could they be.'

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Stop! Please stop!" May was now crying.

Drew couldnt take it any more. He looked in the stalls. Then all that was left was the showers. 'That sick pervert even dares lay one hand on May and he is so doomed.' A moment later he heard the sound of her belt hitting the floor. He barged into the remaining shower and saw May crying in very little clothes.

He couldnt stand people like this freak. He punched him in the chest. Then he went for his throat. A good punch there would leave him gasping long enough for him and May to get out. Hopefully. When he went to throw his fist into the man's throat, the coach grabbed his hand. "Why would you dare interupt my little game?" The coach said.

He twisted Drew's arm behind his back, and May heard it snap, followed be a scream from Drew. "Drew!" May screamed. Knowing it was her fault Drew got hurt. She picked up her clothes while the two boys fought. She crawled under the stall into the next and quickly put her clothes on and ran out of the locker room. "Someone help!" May cried as she ran down the hall.

She bumped into Misty who was leaving class early to get a view of Ash in PE. "May, what is wrong?" she asked her upset friend who pushed past her.

**MEANWHILE:**

Ash and Brock, with the help of Tracey and Brendan, finally beat the senior. They together rushed to find Drew and the now missing May. Ash bumped into Misty. "Cant talk now. Have you seen May or Drew?"

"I saw May running out of here like Drew was a jerk to her again. If I find out he made her cry he is so dead."

"Where did she go?"

"Office, I think?"

"Thanks." Ash said right before kissing her and running after May.

Misty stood in shock until she saw the other boys running after Ash. She followed them, still clueless as to what was going on.

May got to the office and saw the coach. 'How did he get here before me? Oh-no! What about Drew?'

Just then she heard her name being called over the intercom. "May Maple, return to PE or else you will be punished when caught and we will call your parents."

May ran into the principal's office, so the coach wouldnt see her. Unlucky for her, the principal did. "May Maple, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Ditching Class?!"

"No maam." May replied still crying.

The principal noticed her crying and sent her to the counsilor.

She sat in the councilor's office and waited about 20 min. Finally the councilor let her in. "May is something bugging you?"

"Yes!" She broke out crying, tears staining her face. "Please help Drew! He is in PE and in the locker room."

"Slow down May. Now tell me why you knew this boy was in the locker room.

"Because. I was in there too."

"What?!"

"It is not what you think. The coach attempted to rape me and Drew was trying to help. He got beaten up and now he has at least a broken arm. Please send someone to help him."

"Alright." The councilor called the male vice principal in. "Mr. Curtis, please go check for an injured boy in the boy's locker room. And please hurry and report back."

"Thank you, Mrs. Olsen." May replied.

The VP walked into the boy's locker room and checked for the injured boy. He and the coach stood side by side. "I am sorry sir. The girl is delusional. She tends to act out at times. Feel free to check around."

The VP contacted Ms. Olsen. "Maam there is no one here and no sign that a fight ever took place."

"NO!" May yelled. "Drew is there. I know it. He was in the middle of fighting the coach to protect me. Please. Find him. The coach. He is hiding him I know it!"

"I am sorry May. We will keep looking."

As the VP walked away, the coach snickered. He picked up his cell phone and said. "Thanks for cleaning up and taking out the trash."

The man on the other side smirked.

Well thanks for the reviews. I am really glad you guys like my story. Plz R&R and I will continue. I will be on again tomorrow if the reviews are still coming. I am also currently writing another Fanfiction but i have not published. Plz check it out when it is up. I will let you know when it is up.

Thanks again. Remember R&R!!


	3. the escape

Sorry I left you guys with another cliffy and didnt update for so long. My dad was in the hospital. He had to have surgery and me and my sis had to be with him at all times. I guess I will try to update more often. But you will have to forgive me when school starts for not updating very often. I will do my best to write at least twice a week. but b/w work and school it is sorta hard. I do not own pokemon. Have you guessed who the coach was talking to?

--

Mr. Hayden hung up the phone and threw his son across the room. "You are such a retarded mistake of a person!" Drew began to get up, but was interupted by his father's foot hitting him directly in the chest. He fell to the ground once more. This time he was definately out cold. "You should know better than to mess in my affairs and my friends." He said as he walked away from the badly bruised and hurt emerald boy.

MEANWHILE:

"May, you can return to PE. There was no boy and no evidence that there ever was a fight or anything of the sort." The councilor said. "Are you sure you saw that? Maybe you had a nightmare or something. Are you sure you didnt imagine that?"

"Ma'am, Drew was there. I know what I saw and there is no way I will go back there. He attempted to rape me. Do you think that I will not report this to someone?"

"I was afraid you would say something like that. Report back to PE before you regret ever coming to this school." The councilor now looked very frightening. She looked like an entire diferent person. Her eyes were red and violent. Her kind expression on her face had melted away, and there was no evidence this person had ever been kind in her life.

May began to run, but as she rounded the corner to the exit she was abruptly stopped by the coach. "Where are you going in such a hurry sweet heart?"

May screamed and jolted the other way. She didnt get far before she tripped and he grabbed her. He began to drag her back to the locker room. On the way, the group of friends saw the coach and May. Ash, Brendan, Gary, Brock and Misty, mainly misty, were infuriated. Misty sped toward the coach and kicked him where he was sure to feel it for a long time. He immediatly let go of May and fell to the ground in pain. Brendan quickly grabbed May's hand and raced down the hall with her by his side toward the exit. Misty followed closely behind them.

Ash, Gary and Brock stayed behind to handle the coach. Gary quickly pulled out his cell phone calling 911. Brock and Ash couldnt have been any rougher with the coach. They threw fist after fist into his face and stomach. The councilor made a call over the intercom for more teachers to report to the entrance of the school. They rushed leaving their classes unattended. The teachers pulled Ash and Brock off the coach and joined the brawl.

Brendan reached in his bag looking franticly for the key to his car. "Shoot! Where is it?"

"What is it now?" Misty said in a hurried tone. "Brendan?"

"My keys are in the safe box!"

"What safe box?"

"In the Gym. Shoot!"

Just then a black convertable pulled up. May was shocked when the tinted windows rolled down to reveal the driver was none other than Drew. He had bruises and May felt so bad thinking it was her fault. "Hurry up and get in!"

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?" Asked the clueless red head.

As they got in the car Brendan and May briefed Misty on the situation. Brendan and Misty took the back seat and May took the passenger seat. Just as Drew opened his mouth to ask them a question, May kissed him on the lips. "Thanks Drew." He immediatly turned four shades of red. He faced the front trying to compose himself to face the others. He tried to hide his embarassment but failed misserably.

"Before May lost her mind I was going to ask if there was anyone else we need to pick up?"

"Ash, Brock and Gary" Misty replied calmly.

Drew pulled to the front of the school. Misty texted Ash to meet them out front.

"Guys, it's time to go!" Ash shouted to his friends as he ran out of the school. He noticed May and hopped into the back of the convertable. After driving off of school property, May looked into the back seat and started laughing. Everyone was squished, that is except for May, Drew and Misty(who was sitting on Ash's lap). Misty began laughing as well, looking into the rearview mirror she saw how cramped the others were.

Drew dropped off everyone depending on where they lived. Gary, Ash and Brock were dropped off at Professor Oaks. Misty was dropped off at her house. And Brendan was dropped of at Proffessor Birch's Lab. Now only May and Drew were in the car. After dropping everyone else off it was 7:00pm and getting dark. On the way home Drew and May were talking. "May, where do you want to be dropped off? Your house, your dad's gym, where ever your mom works? Your choice."

"My house. My parents are probably home now. Max is on his journey but he's supposed to come home tommorrow morning."

"What will you do if they arent? Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine, Drew. I am not a little kid. I am in highschool. I can take care of myself."

"I know, but I-"

"Aww. You care." Before he could argue she kissed him again.

"What did you do that for?"

"Thanks again Drew."

"It was nothing. I hate creeps like that coach. I wouldnt want him to hurt you."

"I told you that you care."

His face became red as her shirt, she used to wear all the time when he met her. "Or anyone else." He quickly added.

"Drew, I-"

"Well, we are here. Do you want me to walk you to your house?" He said as they pulled into her driveway.

"Sure, wynaut?"

They both started laughing remembering the incident a few years ago.

Drew walked her to the door and noticed all the lights were out. May walked in her house and felt around for the light switch. While looking, she tripped and stumbled back into Drew's arms. He helped her regain her balance.

She called for her parents until she found a note saying they went to a party and wouldnt be home until really really late. She sighed and forgot Drew was still there. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No. My parents will be back late tonight. That's all."

"You dont like being alone do you?"

"No." She sighed again. "But you should probably go. If my dad came back and you were here he would go bizzerk. He doesnt know you. He would think that you snuck in and he wouldnt like that at all."

"Call me if you need anything."

"Okay, I will. But Drew one problem,"

"What?"

"I dont have your number."

He laughed as he programed it into her cell phone.

"Bye May."

"Bye Drew."

Drew got into his car and began to drive home. 'I hope May is alright.'

AT THE MAPLE'S HOUSE:

May felt so disgusted. "I need a shower." She walked up stairs and got some clothes from her room. She then walked to the shower and turned the water to warm just like she liked it. She undressed and got in. She was enjoying this relaxing bath. She felt as if nothing could go wrong. She just wished that she could have told Drew that she loved him. She thought back to gym that day.

_It was gym and she was looking at all the boys who either had no shirt or the one's that show off their arms. Then she noticed Drew. He didnt seem to like the coach, but who could blame him. She didnt like him either. She loved him ever since the moment they met. Even with that arogent attitude. Him playing hard to get just made her love him that much more. _

Her flashback was interupted when she heard the door open downstairs. "Mom, Dad is that you?" She yelled from the bathroom.

No answer.

"Max. If this is your idea of a prank it isnt funny."

Still no answer.

"Drew, that you?"

Yet again no answer.

She quickly got her clothes on and went to her room and locked the door. She grabbed her phone. If it was anyone she knew she would hear the phone ring downstairs. First she called her parents. She knew they would answer if they were here. It wasnt them. Next she called Max. His annoying ringtone could be heard from a mile away, but it didnt ring in the house. He actually answered his phone. "Sorry wrong number." May said. She called Drew last. "Please ring, please ring." He answered his phone too. "Drew, where are you?"

"I am on my way home. Is everything okay?"

She started crying. "Drew I am scared. Someone is in my house and I dont know who. They wouldnt answer when I called down to ask if it was you, Max or my parents."

"Are you sure someone is there that you dont know? Did they walk or was there a car?"

She looked out the window and saw a black SUV. No one she knew had one. "Drew, there is a black SUV here and I dont know who's it is. Please come here as fast as you can." Her voice was now a whisper.

"May, I will be there in less than 20 minutes. Hide in a locked room until then, okay?"

"Alright. But please hurry."

She hung up and hid in her brother's old hiding spot in the closet. It would take a while for anyone to find her there.

_"Max, where are you?" Came the voice of a young May. "This isnt funny where are you?"_

_She had checked the entire house twice. Her parents would be home soon. She couldnt lose him now. She looked in her closet. She checked every inch of it. As she checked the top her brother popped down at her. There was a loose board in the ceiling that you could use to climb into the attic. Even her parents didnt know about it. _

_"haha, sis, you are a scaredy cat!" The little 4 year old, Max yelled at her. "Scaredy cat, Scaredy cat!"_

_She began crying._

Yet again her flashback ended abruptly. Tears rolled down her face as she heard someone opening her bed room door with a skeleton key. 'No way.' She thought. 'This cant be happening.'

She heard footsteps in her room getting closer and closer.

--

Sorry for so many cliff hangers. I just want you guys to keep reading. I am loving the reviews I get. By the way my story Stuck in the snow with you is up. I only have one or two chapters so far but maybe I will update it soon. PLZ R&R.


	4. From the house to the hospital

Okay I am back. Sorry it takes so long for me to update! School started back and I have been busy! PLZ forgive me my devoted readers. I do not own Pokemon. Also I am currently writing 3 or 4 stories so plz forgive me if I do not update often. Also I may have a boyfriend in a while! LOL I like him alot! Just for you who have read my profile: I dumped the other one. I am not going to be cheating!

--

May had put her phone on vibrate. If Drew called to check on her, this person would know where she was. The person moved toward the closet, and for some reason inched away. May heard her blinds in her room being opened. (you know the noise when you pull on just one of the things that covers the window just enough to peek out) 'Oh no! Drew! He isnt here already is he! What am I thinking? I need him here now. But if he is in trouble, and it will be all my fault.'

The man looked out to see a black convertable. He exited the room and locked the front door. He was insisting that no one would interupt him. He walked back up stairs listening for the sound of a terrified girl crying or talking to someone. Anything really. Anything that would give him her location.

In May's room, she could hear someone in her room with her. 'But didnt the guy who was in here leave?' She thought. Her phone began to vibrate. It was a text from Drew. "Where are you?" He asked.

"In my room, in the closet. Please hurry. Be careful though, I think there are more than one of them in here with me."

"Got it!"

"Another person?" Drew wondered while climbing up the tree next to her house. It led to her parents room. (Dont ask how he knew. That is his private information. hehe)

He climbed through the window and text her:

"I am in your parents room."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" May screamed as a hand grabbed her. She was forced out of her hiding place. "What do you want with me?" May asked between sobs.

"So you are my son's little girlfriend. The coach told me that my son was interfering with his game. You sure are a nice pick."

His hand moved from her arm to her waist. He lifted her over his shoulders and began to haul her to the black SUV. Drew came around the corner and threw his weight into his unexpecting father. "Let her go!" He yelled as his father fell to the floor. In shock he let go of the girl.

May got up seeing her chance and headed for the door. She was stopped by a nightmare of the past. The coach grabbed her. "Mine once again, sweetheart."

"Get your hands off of me! Drew Help me!" May screamed as she was about to fall prey to a rapist.

Just then the sound of a fall came from upstairs. The coach dragged May to the place where he heard the sound come from. He opened the door to see an oh so clumsy Dawn on her knees getting up rubbing her newly created bruise on her back. "Chimchar, use Ember now!" Paul commanded from beside the door. "Dawn, nice acting. That is my girl."

Dawn just smiled, trying to disguise that she had actually fallen. The coach let go of May and ran out of the house and jumped into the nearby pool. Dawn moved toward her friend. "May are you alright?"

May nodded and then left the couple to look for Drew. Drew and his father were no where to be found. "Paul, did Drew call you and Dawn to help?" May called from the other room.

"Yeah." Was Paul's reply.

"We were on a date when he called." Dawn pouted. "But Drew told Paul it was an emergency that we met him here. I was just starting to enjoy that movie too." Dawn said on the verge of tears.

"DREW!!" May called. "Where are you?" She asked as she searched the house. "Oh my gosh! Drew! Are you okay?"

The emerald boy staggered as he rose from the ground to his feet. He nearly fell over. He was breathing very hard and awkwardly. "Yea, may I am fine." As he said those words his eyes drifted shut. He fell into May's arms.

"PAUL! Help me! Drew is hurt! We need to get him to the hospital!" May yelled as loud as she could as she pulled the unconscious boy onto her lap.

Paul ran up the stairs and into the hall where he saw the two. He carefully picked up Drew and placed him in the car. He rushed the group to the hospital. When they arrived, a doctor helped them immediatly. May ran by the stretcher Drew was on. The nurse was questioning May and she was crying wanting to be with Drew. The doctor was with him in the other room. After the questioning was over May was sent into the waiting room with Dawn and Paul. 'I hope he is gonna be alright. I never got to tell him that I love him. Now he might never know.' She began crying into Paul's shoulder.

A few hours later:

"May," The nurse woke her. "Mr. Hayden is awake and wont cooperate until he sees you."

May drowzily got up off of her chair. She noticed she was the only one still in the waiting room. She followed the nurse to Drew's room. When she entered she saw Drew swatting away a medication and a shot. "MAY!"

She ran and hugged him. "Drew, you idiot, you scared me!"

His expression of happiness faded as she yelled at him. "Sorry."

She was still hugging him. "If you are mad at me why are you being so loving?" He asked shocked that she wouldnt let him go.

"You are so clueless. I love you! And I cant be mad at you considering you have bandages around you." She observed the bandages around his chest. "I wouldnt want to hurt you more than you already are."

He laughed and apparently it hurt him. He flinched in pain and held his chest. May began talking to the doctor. "So what is wrong with him?"

"He fractured his ribs. Both of them. He shouldnt do anything strenuous for a while. A long time. I need someone who would be able to be with him and in all of his classes and not only that but someone who can stay with him at home. At the rate he is recovering he should be able to walk by tomorow so when he can he can go home."

"Do you mind if I stay here until he is better?"

"Staying would help us out. He is very uncoorperative."

May laughed and Drew smirked at her from the other side of the room. She walked over to him. "Looks like you will be having a guest for a while."

He snickered. "Aww... you care. Thanks May."

Later that night, May was asleep with Drew beside her. She woke when she heard a loud crash in the room with them. Her head popped off the pillow. She began to search the room for anyone like a nurse or a doctor. 'Why would they be wandering in the dark?' She thought.

--

Well that is all for now. Sorry I leave at so many cliff hangers. I really am. So forgive me R&R. I will continue at my next chance. Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry yet again. I know yall are probably sick of the cliffhangers and me not writing for like 2 months, but you love me don't you? I would like to thank in advance my awesome friend who helped me write this chapter! I still do not own pokemon. Sadly.

May: You should be sorry! I want to know what happens to me!

Drew: You aren't the only one. If she is gonna put me in a hospital bed and make me get shots, she had better freakin continue more often. I'm going through torture here!

Me: I will try. Hehe. Don't be mad or there will be consequences!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moonlight shown through the window into the room, just barely revealing anything on the man. All May could see was a man wearing a hat. She got off the bed and crawled to the tool cabinet. She could not wait any longer. She grabbed the lead pipe and hid behind the curtain. The shadowy figure moved toward Drew' s bed. 'What does he want with Drew? Hasn't he been through enough?' May thought. May moved out of behind the curtain and hit the man over the head with the lead pipe. He crumpled to the ground. May quickly turned on the lights and saw…

"Ash? What the heck?!" She stared at her friend who lay before her.

Meanwhile outside the hospital, or should I say on the side of the hospital, is none other than Misty. She was climbing up the side of the hospital with the help of Turtwig. Pikachu was on her head, clinging for his life. When she climbed through the window of Drew' s hospital room, she saw her boyfriend laying on the ground with her best friend holding a lead pipe! "MAY?! What did you do to him?! You better have a good explanation!" Misty yelled at her friend.

"Misty, I thought he was trying to hurt Drew. I didnt know it was Ash. He was wandering around in the dark for Pete Sake. You cant blame me."

"Well, why dont we turn on the lights now?" Misty walked to where the switch was located and flipped it on, but no lights came on. "What the hell?"

"The lights, why wont they come on?" May asked Misty.

"I dont know." She continued to play with the switch. "It should work. I wonder if the light is blown or something. I will go ask the Doctor or a nurse of someone."

"Good idea." said May as her friend left her to go look for someone.

May waited for a while and then she noticed how dark it was, and how no one was with her. 'Man, I wish Misty was here. I mean Ash and Drew are out of it.' She heard someone at the door. Misty's voice came through.

"May, I am locked out. But I have a Doctor with me." May came to the door and let both of them in. "He says that he doesnt know why but all the lights in the hospital are out. They are using pokemon to keep people alive right now." The doctor picked up the lead pipe used by May to knock out Ash. He swiftly turned around and hit Misty, who then fell ontop of Ash.

"Misty! What are you doing? What is wrong with you?! You are a doctor!"

"Guess again."

May noticed the emerald green eyes like Drew's. "Mr. Hayden!"

"Exactly. Took you long enough." He glanced at Drew in the nearby bed. "Weakling. Sad that he is even mine."

"I'm sad he's your's too. He is so much nicer and doesnt need a asshole like you around ruining his life!"

Ash began to stir on the floor. 'Huh? Where am I? Oh yea. I came to see Drew and May! Who is that? The doctor? No, May wouldnt be cussing out a doctor. Or would she? Oh well.' "May what is going on?"

"Ash! Get help. Call someone! Do something! This is Drew's dad!"

"Kinda late for introductions dont you think? Plus Drew is asleep."

"No you idiot! Drew's dad is working with the Coach!"

"That Pervert! Pikachu thunder!"

Pikachu's lightning shocked the coach and paralyzed him. "Now's our chance! Let's get out of here." Pikachu jumped on Ash's head as he picked up Misty.

"Ash, what about Drew? We cant leave him."

Ash ran to the window and sent Misty down with Turtwig's vinewhip. "May, you go. I will send him down."

"Thanks Ash." May said as she walked to the window. Ash picked up Drew and got Turtwig to lower him to the level of ground below. Brock was waiting outside in his mom's Toyota Camry. (or however you spell it) He loaded Misty and Drew in the back with May and watched as Ash climbed down and returned Turtwig.

"Thanks Brock." Once Ash and everyone got in the car, Brock sped away. May was closely watching Drew. She was worried about him. 'Great I tell him I love him, and all this happens. How come I cant just get away from this nightmare? And Drew was dragged into it because of me. Once this is over I owe him an apology.'

Misty glanced up at Ash, who was holding her. "Where are we?"

"Riding away from the hospital."

"Oh yea..." Misty said remembering what had happened. "How's May?"

"Look for yourself." Brock replied.

She glanced at May, who was staring at Drew's unconsious figure. "May? What are you thinking?"

"It's my fault." She said in a hushed tone.

"You couldn't help it May. This is not your fault." Ash and Brock tried to comfort her.

"Brock, stop the car!" Brock stopped and May ran out. Ash got out to run after her but she had disapeared into the dark depths of the forest, and there was no hope he would ever find her.

Brock drove Drew, Misty and Ash to the pokemon center. Ash checked in and took in Drew with the help of Brock. They laid him on the bed. After that Brock and Ash left Misty to watch Drew, while they searched for May. Misty ,however, refused. She demanded to be the one searching for May. "I am the girl here! I can relate to her. I want to find her and bring her back."

"No." Came a weak voice from the bed on the right. "It is my fault that this happened. Let me go find her. I should be the one to bring her back. I mean I was the reason she left in the first place."

"That is stupid. You can hardly move." Ash said as Drew struggled to stand. "You should stay here."

"I dont care what the hell you say. I am going to find her. Yall will just get in my way." Drew stormed out of the Pokemon Center and began searching for May...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that is it for this chapter! I am sorta getting over my writer's block. So right now I dont think my story or at least this chapter is good. well I am going to try to update more often. Maybe then I can get away from this writer's block. I am still Looking for ppl to take the Basara fanfiction challenge. If anyone would like to write a story with me plz let me know! Fanfiction only had like 19 Basara fanfics so plz if anyone likes Basara Plz PM me so we can talk about this! Well Anywayz i hope you enjoyed this chapter. If anyone has any ideas for future chapters PM me! I am running out of ideas. Maybe things will get btr. ANywayz R&R. I want to hear from you guys! Do you like my story so far? Should I continue? Let me know!


	6. Finding May

hi. Time for an update, right? Again, I apologize that it is taking so long for me to write anything new, but that is going to change. For all of you who are reading my stories, and all of you who are just starting...I hope you enjoy! Let me know if anyone would like to cowrite a story with me. Im up for anything really! Anyway I am not the owner of pokemon! I hope you enjoy!

Previously: Drew rushed out of the hospital to find May...determined to find her since he was the reason that she ran off upset in the first place.

Brock raced after Drew and grabbed him by the shoulder. "Drew, I know you want to find her, but you don't even know where to look. At least let me take you to where she ran. I want to help, even if it is just a little."

Drew nodded. "I guess I could use some help." He walked with Brock to the car. They got in and rushed to where May was last seen. "This is my fault, but thank you for helping, Brock."

"No problem," Brock said as the door opened and he let Drew out. "You really care about her. She needs you. I will be here when you find her."

Drew gave Brock a thumbs up as he ran to find May. It was already getting dark, and clouds of black and gray bellowed above. The wind kicked up and thunder sounded as Drew ran. "Damn it, May. When I find you, I swear I wont blow you off. Hell...I will kiss you." He ran faster as the thunder sounded again. The thunder roared, then the rain fell from the sky. It felt as if the weight of the sky had fallen. As the rained poured down, he looked for shelter. Of course May would look for shelter. She was smarter than staying in the rain. Or at least Drew hoped she was. He took shelter in a nearby cave in the woods. He crumpled to the ground..."She's not here...damn..."

Meanwhile:

May looked for shelter. How quick this storm came up...it's unreal. She fell down on her knees under the tree, trying to stay sheltered from this storm. Her clothes were soaked through. Her white under shirt was now see through from how much rain had poured on her. Lucky for her she had her red top on over it. She began to sob as she thought of how stupid she was being, getting out of the car right before nightfall and running so far into the woods. She got up and started to walk around again after resting for a bit. "I have to find my way home..." She sniffled as tears continued to fall. She approached a series of caves. Just before she reached them, she saw him. "Drew? Drew!" She ran toward him, and when he noticed her, he ran to hold her.

"May!" He opened his arms out to her, and she fell into his arms. "God, May, don't you ever do something so stupid agian!" Drew held her tight in his arms. "I'm never letting you go again. God, I love you, May!" Drew looked her dead in the eyes...his glance became questioning. Was it ok? Would she freak out?...Drew kissed her, longingly, urgently. He needed this for so long. To kiss her, to hold her, to feel her lips on his. His arms wrapped tighter around her...his hand grabbed a handful of her hair, and kissed her again, intensely.

"Drew...Are you alright?" May asked, shocked that he would kiss her at all.

"Never been better." Drew tossed his jacket onto may's shivering body. "But we need to get you to the pokemon center and into a hot shower."

"Alright." Together they walked back to the car.

"Brock! I am so sorry. You all must have been worried."

"We were. Lets get you home before Misty flips out." He smiled at the soaked petite girl.

She sniffled..."Yea. Lets go home."

Alright, so that is it for this chapter. Please R&R guys! I love you all, and thank you for how kind you have been despite my horribly long leaves. I havent forgotten you and I will start updating more often.


	7. An Odd Night of Odd Occurences

Okay guys! I am back! I apologize for the length of time between my updates! But no more shall I have this problem! I have finally invested in a laptop of my own and internet at my house! So on with the story! I do not own pokmon!

Chapter 7: An Odd Night of Odd Occurences

Brock drove to the Pokemon Center in a hurry, attempting to avoid the worst of the storm. He didn't want to be out and about when it got any worse. May was clinging to Drew's arm and squeeling with every lightning bolt that illuminated the sky. Drew laughed, "Scared of storms, May?" She let out an inaudible grumble. "What was that?"

"Nothing." Short and to the point, so unlike May.

"We are here, love birds." Brock said as he parked the car. With that, they ran inside trying not to get anymore wet by the storm. May was shivering when they enterred the building, and Drew never let go of her even for a second. Misty glared as he walked her to his room. She opened her mouth to argue, but Ash took her hand and led her to the room with Brock. "He wont hurt her, Misty." Brock attempted to calm her with no avail.

Meanwhile:

Drew unlocked the door to his room, his hair was slick and wet getting all in his face. He was trying not to shiver too much, though his clothes were soaked through. He finally opened the door and let her walk in first. May handed him his coat. "Thanks, Drew." She bent in and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She smiled and walked into the bathroom, removing her red overshirt to reveal her soaked white tank before she closed the door. He almost wanted to follow her. I mean really, was she really going to mess with his already raging hormones toward her? He was alone with the girl he loved, and alone with her in his room. Why would she toy with him like this?

Drew took his place on his bed, directly across from the bathroom. He noticed she left the door slightly ajar. His mind began to wander as he heard her turn the shower on. She began to sing softly, her voice made the open door seem even more inviting. He threw a pillow over his head and attempted to drown out the melodic sound of her voice. He imagined the water hitting her petite figure. 'No! What am I thinking? Am I just as bad as the coach? I can't, I wont...'

Ok, So a short chapter, but I want reviews! Please review! Once I get about 5 I will continue! So please be kind! Any ideas! let me know! I love you all! bye for now my beloved readers!


	8. Breaking Boundaries

Ok, since I got some good reviews already, I am going to go ahead and post this chapter. But please answer the question at the end of this chapter. I need all my readers' oppinion on what to do for the next chapter. I dont want to insult any of my readers but please R&R Thanks~

Chapter 8: Breaking Boundaries

Drew's POV:

Her voice is so beckoning...I just...I want to hold her...to kiss her...to have her. I shook my head. No, I can't be like this. Not like them. Not like the coach and my father. I placed my head in my hands. Her voice was just so mesmerizing, I followed her gentle voice into the bathroom. I wanted her to know I was here, so I don't startle her. "May?" My voice was so shaky. I couldn't stop thinking about her body, how bad I wanted to hold her against me.

"Drew, what is it?" She had stopped singing. "Are you alright?"

"Uh...yeah. May, I am fine. It's just-" She cut the water off. Her hand reached out of behind the curtain and grabbed the towel. She wrapped it around her body, and opened the curtain. Her body was dripping wet, and the towel just barely covered her. My mouth dropped. "Uh...May..." My face was red.

She laughed. "Never seen a half naked girl before? You aren't like the other kind of guys are you? I mean, I never expected you to be that type." She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me. "I love you, Drew." I wrapped my arms around her soaked body and kissed her intently. God, I need her. "Drew, there is something I have been wondering. Something...I wanted to ask of you." I lifted her up and carried her to my bed.

"What is it, May?" I smiled at her. I laid her down on the bed gently and climbed in beside her. My arm wrapped around her. She was so cold. I went and got her one of my shirts. "Here, put this on. I don't want you freezing while your clothes are drying."

She dropped the towel, while I turned away. She pulled my shirt on over her head. She was so beautiful when she was in my shirt alone. She grabbed my hand and pulled me back to the bed. "Will you sleep with me, please, Drew?"

Normal POV:

Drew pulled May against his body. She nuzzled her head into his shirt. She breathed in deep. Her arms wrapped around him. "You don't normally sleep in your clothes do you?" Drew froze up. He shook his head. "Then, why are you? Do you think I will be uncomfortable? Drew, this is your room, sleep as you like." She smiled, and Drew pulled off his shirt. "That's better."

"May..." Drew raised for a moment. He kissed her hard and intensly. "It's nice...not being alone...for once." Drew pulled away and lay back down. May wrapped back around him. She would never let him be alone. Ever again, but how could she prove that to him? He doesn't trust people because of his past. His father ruined his life. How much hurt had he endured? How much pain is he still facing? Could she make him happy for once?

She wrapped around his exhausted form. She kissed his neck lightly. "Drew, you have done so much for me. I, I want you to know...how much I love you. I want to...show you." She smiled at him. His emerald green eyes opened, and he turned to face her.

"May, you don't mean-"

"I do...I want you to know...how serious I am about us. I know...that we haven't been together...officially long, but Drew...I think" Drew put his finger to her lips. He removed his finger and replaced it with his lips. His kiss was hard and needing. He needed comfort, he needed to comfort her, but did she really need this right now? He wasn't sure. What if she regretted it after? It's not something she could just take back. It was up to her.

Ok that is it for this chapter. Please Review, and let me know if i should take this to the next step or go back to something more innocent. If you would be insulted please tell me. I dont want to offend any of my beloved readers. Thank you for the reviews. And let me know how you liked it!


	9. Taking the Next Step

Okay, so I know I took a little while with this chapter, and I know it is short, but I was hoping that none of my readers are offended by this. I tried to wait for more reviews, but I didn't want to lose the readers I have. Thanks to all my readers who have followed me this whole time. I love you all! I do not own pokemon.

Chapter 9: Taking the Next Step

"Promise me that you are okay with this. Please?" Drew appeared to be begging. "I can't do this if it is going to hurt you. I love you. I…I can't take hurting you, and this might…"

May placed a finger over his lips. "If it is too much I will tell you. I promise." She kissed him hard, and ran her fingers down his bare chest. Drew shivered. 'May…she is trying to be tough because she knows I want her…' He sighed, and pulled her close. She looked up at him with her big sapphire orbs.

"May…if I hurt you…" Drew sighed, but pressed against her. "You sure?" She nodded at him, and he positioned himself and removed his boxers. He climbed on top of her. "I love you." He smiled as he continued, now pressed directly against her. He broke her barrier and started thrusting slowly. Once she appeared more comfortable, he picked up the pace. Going harder and faster. May cried out with each and every stroke. She pulled him close so her lips were locked with his. He finished with several hard but slow strokes. He collapsed onto the bed beside her. "Damn, May…" She was crying.

"I love you." May muttered between sobs. Drew scooped her into his arms.

"God, May…I am so sorry. I didn't mean to…" Drew started.

May placed a finger over his lips and kissed him as her tears flowed down her face. Finally, she composed herself enough to speak audibly. "Drew, I…" She paused as if wondering if it was ok to continue her thought. "This was my first time…" She blushed and looked away from him.

Drew pulled the covers up over the two of them, and drew her close as he kissed her on last time. "It's ok, May." He laughed. "Don't worry, and it is natural for you to cry after it. Supposedly for females it hurts like hell, and I would say sorry, but really I am not sorry." She looked at him with a puzzled expression. "I am sorry it hurt you, but I am not sorry I was the one who stole it from you." He smiled and continued. "I am also glad to give the girl I love mine."

Her smile could have lit up the room with the radiance it gave off as he said those words. The night flew by, and the couple had quickly fallen under the spell of weariness. Morning light shone through the windows of Drew's room and onto the faces of the couple. "Ahem." Misty cleared her throat. Drew jumped up in his bed and quickly made sure that both of them had covers. He looked down to see that both of them had dressed sometime in the night. He sighed with relief.

Misty looked at May who was still sleeping in his arms. "What the hell did you do to her? Drug her?" Drew shook May's shoulder lightly, and the brunette began to stir.

May stretched out on the bed and yawned. "Good morning, Drew." She smiled up at him. "Good morning, Misty." She waved groggily at her best friend.

"May, come now!" Misty yelled at her from the door way. She grabbed her arm and pulled her from the bed. She marched out the door, and May turned to mouth I'm Sorry to Drew. Drew nodded and climbed out of bed. Misty was over reacting…Again…but it happens enough. He mouthed I love you, and pulled his phone from his pocket. He began texting, and when he finished her phone buzzed. By now, May was in Ash and Misty's room. She looked down to read her message. It said: _9pm in the park. Meet me there. I love you._ She shut her phone and began to wait for 9 to get here, but time passed so slowly.

Thank you for reading another of my chapters! Please read and review! The more reviews the quicker the update!


	10. Making Up

**Ok, so thank you to all of you who are reviewing my story. I really love all of you who have followed me since the start. Just thought I would say that. And to my people who wrote the reviews, Thanks. If it wasn't for you I really would not still be writing. Anyways you all know I do not own pokemon! So without further to do….here is your update!**

Chapter 10: Making Up

May just continued sitting in her room. The night before was fresh on her mind, and she really wished Misty had not interrupt her morning. She sat in her room alone in the dark with the door locked. No one was going to ruin her getting to see Drew. Especially not Misty. She heard Misty and Ash talking outside her room. "Come on, Misty, it's not like we haven't done that. Why snap at May and ruin it for her?"

"Well…he was mean to her before, and he hurt her in the past…" Misty's reasoning did not even seem to satisfy her own mind. "I don't know…" She lowered her head in defeat as her boyfriend pulled her into his arms. He gave her a slight peck on the cheek and smiled as he pulled away.

"Okay so don't you think you owe May an apology?" Misty glared at Ash for even asking that. "Well?" He pressed on.

"Fine." Misty said in a huff. "But only this once…" Misty continued to May's room only to find the door locked. "May? Open up. We need to talk."

Silence answered her.

Misty walked back down the stairs. "I think she fell asleep. She was crying a good bit earlier. I feel bad for pulling her out of his room, but really…do you remember how many times he just left after being nice. He always leads people on, gets what he wants then leaves. What will make this any different?"

"They have been through a lot since then. I think Drew has matured enough, plus he doesn't seem like the type to just sleep with someone right after a teacher attempted to rape her. Not after all they have fought through together. I mean really. I do not believe that Drew is that heartless."

After watching a movie, Misty decided to try again to make her friend feel better. "Hey, May, I brought sleepover and some popcorn and ice cream. Open up."

Silence once again.

Misty sighed and turned to go back down the stairs. It is so unlike May to turn down girl time. Could she really be that mad? "I know I over reacted, but…" Misty turned back to the door.

"May, seriously, open up." She sounded worried this time.

Still nothing.

"Ugh, look, May, I am sorry about your stupid boyfriend. I over reacted because I was worried about you. I just don't want to see him hurt you again. I was just being a good friend, or at least that is what I thought, but now I know I hurt you, and I am really sorry. Please let me in.

Silence, and Misty was really getting fed up with silence.

"May, if you don't open this damn door I will knock it down!" The red head's temper soared. She went to Nurse Joy and got a spare key. When she burst in the room, she noticed May was not even there. "ASH!" Misty left the room running in search of her dearly beloved boyfriend to see if he had seen her leave.

She ran out of their room and found him and brock using the phones. Misty hung up on whoever Ash was calling. "Have you seen May?"

"Uh, no. You were supposed to be fixing that between you two."

"Well, I was, but she is missing. Her room was locked, her lights off and everything." Misty was in tears now. "Ash, please help me find her, please?" And with that they went off to look for May.

***Dramatic music plays* I am sorry, but I am so a fan of cliff hangers. I would have wrote more, but then I may have had trouble finding a stopping point. Lol. So read and review, and I will start the next chapter once I get some reviews! Oh and to those of you who like Zelda, I am starting a fanfic on it, and would love for some reviews. R&R!**


	11. The Park Fixed

**Ok, so you guys asked for an update, so here you go. I kind of like how this story is coming along, and I have multiple ideas for future chapters so I am quite happy right now! Thanks to those who reviewed here is chapter 11!**

Chapter 11: The Park

Nine o'clock slowly came around and Drew waited for May in the park. He paced back and forth, and jumped when someone put a soft hand on his shoulder. He spun around quickly to see May standing beside him. "I am sorry I am late." Her head lowered as she spoke.

Drew took her chin in his hand and made her look at him. "It's perfectly fine, May." His lips took their place on hers. "I would have waited forever for you." She smiled and looked up into his emerald eyes as he stared right back into her beautiful sapphire orbs. "So, what happened with you and Misty? Does she hate me?"

May laughed. "No, of course not," she said as her fingers tangled in his hair, "she just worries too much. Honestly, I haven't even talked to her yet. I was so mad earlier at her for pulling us apart. I never have ruined a moment for her and Ash, and it just didn't seem fair. I do not understand why she freaked out so much. I know what all happened in the past, but I still wish she would not have ruined it."

Drew took May's hand in his and kissed it. "To be honest, I was worried I would hurt you, since not long ago you were almost raped, but I promise, I will never hurt you, May. I love you. One day I will prove it to you."

May kissed him. "You have. You have been here for me through so much, Drew."

"May..." Drew hesitated. "There is something I wanted to give you...there was a reason I asked you to come here tonight."

May looked at Drew and searched his eyes, looking for more to why he had asked her. "What is it, Drew?"

Drew's head lowered. "May, I want you in my life forever. I want to protect you, and never let anyone hurt you ever again. I love you so much, and it is unlike me to say this, but I really do love you, and I don't think I could live without you in my life."

May's eyes grew big as she noticed the small box Drew pulled from his pocket. "Drew-"

He pulled the white gold band out of his pocket. The diamonds and sapphire sparkled in the lights of the park. "I know it is soon, but this is my promise to you. I will never hurt you, May. I love you, and I mean every word I have said. I will prove my love to you."

May smiled as he slid the ring onto her finger. "Drew, it's beautiful." May said as she admired her ring on her finger. She hugged him tight. "I love you too. I always have." She smiled at the emerald boy who she had never seen so happy. Finally, he had done something right.

**Ok, I am really sorry to all my readers who read this chapter previous to this. I had a friend update my story, and this is what I had emailed to him, but he thought it would be funny to change it and try and ruin me. Please forgive me if this chapter had offended you previously, and please review and let me know what you think. Thank you. -DHLR**


	12. Confrontation

**Okay so this is my final chapter of this story, but I might make a sequel if I get enough reviews. So let me know what you think, and thank you for following me throughout this entire story. Thanks for your patience with me! R&R**

Chapter 12: Confrontation

May and Drew walked hand in hand to the Pokemon Center. May's smile was still lighting up her face, but why shouldn't it be? She now has the promise from the boy she has always loved. She knows he is serious about her. It wasn't just going to be another time when he gave her a rose and walked away. Every time that happened she just went home and cried. All the departures had torn her heart to shreds, but here right now... She was his. He was hers, and she couldn't have been happier.

The Pokemon Center could now be seen, maybe fifty feet away. Drew's hand tightened around May's. She gave him a reassuring squeeze as they reached the doors. Drew opened the door and held it for May as she entered.

Just inside the doors were all of her friends. Misty was crying as Ash held her and tried to calm her. Ash smiled and shook her shoulder when he saw May. "Misty, what's wrong?" May rushed to her friend's side. She gave her a hug, and Misty looked up at her.

May sat down and had begun explaining what happened and why she left. Misty grew upset for a few minutes but calmed down when she realized her friend was ok. "I thought you left because of me, because of what I said, and really I couldn't blame you if you had.

May continued her story and took Drew's hand in hers. "...and then he told me he wanted me in his life forever and pulled out this ring." May looked down at her hand and began showing off her promise ring. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Well, well, look at Mr. Serious Drew." Brock laughed. "I never thought you would be serious about anyone back when I first met you, but I guess from all the events that have gone on, I can say you are mature enough for our May."

May smiled and looked at Drew. "I am really happy, but guys..." May broke off, unable to continue her sentence.

Everyone's eyes were on her, and she could feel them. It was like their looks were penetrating her mind... She fought back tears as she continued. "I want to stop traveling so much. I want to settle down and have a real relationship. You know? I have been moving around for nine years now, and I think this whole thing is making me change my mind. I still want to do contests, but I'm about to be nineteen and I am engaged now. I want to go see my family, and I want to settle down. I am sorry."

She burst into sobs as she finished. Drew held her tightly. Now that she mentioned it they had been traveling since they started their adventure. Maybe settling would be a good thing. Misty hugged May. "If you wanna go home all you have to do is say so. Hell, we will take you back to your family if you want. You have some amazing news to share! And what kind of friends would we be if we held you back?" Misty smiled and looked at the others for approval. All of them nodded.

"Thanks guys." May said as she wiped away her tears. "For everything."

The next morning they set out for May's home town. Her traveling and contests were over for now, but she kept in mind that life always holds many more adventures, and she knew her friends would be there for her through it all.

**I am seriously considering a sequel that will probably take place a few years after this one. Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading, and please review! **


End file.
